


Encounters

by hajiiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I guess kagehina if you squint, M/M, it's during the training camp, kurotsuki is also there, other karasuno members are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yamaguchi Tadashi runs into someone he wasn't expecting to and maybe, just maybe, begins to develop a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Really, there is just hinting at possible future Oiyama. It just follows Yams. And Kuroo doesn't even show up, he is just mentioned.  
> And it's set during the (first) official Karasuno-Seijoh match, then right after the Tsukkiyama fight, then the day after that. Just to give you some background (even though it's fairly explained) cx

Yamaguchi Tadashi could feel a pair of eyes on him. 

Which was odd, seeing that he was standing on the side of the court. All eyes should be on his teammates, who were all focused on the monumental match against Aoba Jousai. 

But for some reason, Tadashi knew that someone was watching him, and only him.

It was unnerving.

But soon again, the feeling left. Oikawa Tooru was serving again, and aimed for Nishinoya, which was received with only a little difficulty. The brunet’s lip curled but his expression was impressed, and even all the way across the court, Tadashi could see Oikawa’s eyes turn to him.

Tadashi’s breath caught as their eyes met for a few seconds. Then Oikawa turned away, getting a slap on the back from one of his teammates. Tadashi shivered a little, although the reason was unknown to him. It was probably due to Oikawa’s intimidating air, although he was unsure why the setter had looked at him. 

Kageyama’s serve was a success, and soon Tadashi was jolted back to reality by the cheering of his teammates. His thoughts didn’t turn to Oikawa Tooru in such a manner for the remainder of the match.

***

Tadashi watched Tsukishima leave with a pained expression. He was worried for his friend-- Tsukki considered him _cool?_ \-- and for their friendship. This was the first time that they’d fought in such a manner. Biting his lip nervously, Tadashi turned away and smacked right into someone.

Immediately, the soft scent of cologne and sandalwood hit him. Tadashi reeled and took a step back, falling into a bow.

“E-excuse me,” he stammered, rising slowly as his eyes widened in surprise.

Oikawa Tooru was standing before him, blinking a little.

“Oh, Pinch Server-chan,” he said in a mildly surprised voice. “I wasn’t expecting to run into you again~.”

The tone of Oikawa’s voice confused Tadashi. Also, _-chan?!_

“I-I, um,” Tadashi blinked, unsure of what to say. Oikawa’s admittedly pleasing scent still lingered in the air between them. “What’re you doing here? Is Seijoh joining late?”

Oikawa’s mouth curled into a smile. “No,” he said curtly, “I was asked to be a wingman. Honestly, that ninny would be lost without me.”

Tadashi was still perplexed, but he didn’t want Oikawa to see that. “Okay,” he said slowly. “I, um-- where’re you headed?”

If possible, Oikawa’s smirk grew. “Are you offering to be my escort, Pinch Server-chan?”

“That’s not my name,” Tadashi pointed out, his cheeks tinged pink, “and no, I’m not.”

Oikawa sighed a little. “I’m looking for Kuroo Tetsurou,” he declared. Tadashi frowned a little.”

“Nekoma’s captain?” He asked, blinking. “I think he’s in Gymnasium 3, with--”

“Bokuto and Akaashi, I know,” Oikawa cut in, smiling cruelly.

“And Tsukki,” Tadashi added brightly.

Oikawa paused to consider the name. “Tsukki…” He muttered, as if testing the name out on his tongue. For some reason, it made Tadashi uncomfortable. “Oh, so _that’s_ who he’s after. Tsukishima-kun.”

Tadashi reeled, surprise unfurling in his chest. “He’s after--? What?”

“Oh, you don’t know?” Oikawa said softly, his chocolatey brown eyes locking onto Tadashi’s. “I suppose I shouldn’t be the one to tell you, then.”

Once again, Tadashi was struck by the attractiveness of this near-stranger. It really wasn’t fair. 

Before Tadashi could say anything else, Oikawa brushed past him smoothly. His broad shoulder just barely touched Tadashi’s, but the touch still made him shiver a little.

“Oh, and Pinch Server-chan?” Oikawa asked, causing Tadashi to turn and look at him. “I haven’t forgotten about Karasuno’s last match with Seijoh. Rest assured, we will crush you again in the spring inter-high.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened, but Oikawa continued anyway.

“But I look forward to seeing you again, Pinch Server-chan,” Oikawa purred, and Tadashi suddenly felt lightheaded. Oikawa turned and walked away, leaving Tadashi standing there in a stupor.

***

The next day, Tadashi was rather distracted. Sure, he was focused on practice, but when he was laying down the following evening, he couldn’t take his mind off of Oikawa. What had been up with that interaction, anyway? It seemed completely out of place.

Kei slid into his cot next to Tadashi, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. Tadashi couldn’t help but notice the slight smile adorning the blond’s usually-scowling face.

“Tsukki?” He blinked. “A-are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kei answered immediately, “why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, you just seem… Happy.”

Tadashi spared a quick glance around the room. The third-years were having a quiet conversation in the corner, Hinata and Kageyama were nowhere to be found, and Tanaka and Nishinoya were inspecting something on the ground. No one was paying them any attention.

“Is that a crime, or something?” Kei asked, but the expression didn’t fade. Tadashi shook his head hastily.

“N-no, Tsukki, not at all!” Tadashi smiled nervously. “U-um, did something happen today..?”

There was a brief, somewhat tense pause before Kei answered, “you could say that, yes.”

Tadashi gasped loudly, making Kei cringe. “Wh-what happened, Tsukki?!” 

“Seijoh’s setter showed up yesterday,” he muttered, and Tadashi’s heart did a backflip (for reasons unbeknownst to him). “He talked to Kuroo-san for a little, and then left.”

The freckled boy frowned thoughtfully. “Was that it?”

“For that day, yes,” Kei said in his usual monotone voice. “Then today, Kuroo-san made a certain… Proposal.”

“That you two should get married after high school?” Tadashi asked with a giggle.

“Something like that.”

“...”

“...”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Keep your voice down!”

After a moment Kei took a deep breath, his golden eyes rolling up to the darkened ceiling. “He asked me out.”

“L-like on a date?” Tadashi asked in an exaggerated whisper. “But you’re long distance!”

“I know,” Kei replied flatly. “He suggested we be… ‘romantic pen-pals’, I think was the term he used.”

Tadashi blinked too many times to count. “And you said yes..?”

“Reluctantly,” Kei acknowledged, “yes.”

“T-Tsukki, I didn’t know you were… not straight,” Tadashi said carefully. Kei snorted softly.

“I appreciate you not using the term ‘gay’,” he muttered. Suddenly his eyes flickered over to Tadashi’s an odd kind of worry present in the golden irises. “You’re not… homophobic or anything, are you?”

“No, no, no!” Tadashi said quickly. “Tsukki, I’m actually…”

What he was actually was never found out, for Hinata and Kageyama came bounding into the room, the former shrieking and the latter yelling. After only a moment of that Daichi ordered them to sit down and shut up, and Kei rolled over.

“Good night, Tadashi,” he said quietly. Tadashi looked over at his friend’s turned back with a new sense of pride, and curled up.

“Good night, Tsukki. I’m… happy for you.”

“... You know I can still hear you, right?”

“I know!”


End file.
